<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no air by straybutokay (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826502">no air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/straybutokay'>straybutokay (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Breathplay, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/straybutokay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun wants Johnny to choke him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun had brought it up while the two were eating breakfast.<br/>"You want me to choke you?" Johnny had sputtered, nearly dropping his coffee cup.<br/>Renjun had just nodded cheerfully, as if he'd asked about the weather. "In fact...I prepped myself this morning if you wanna do it now."<br/>"Who says I wanted to do it at all?"<br/>Renjun just giggled. "You know you want to."<br/>They stared at each other for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>And that's how they ended up with Renjun moaning in Johnny's lap.<br/>"O-Oh...oh my g-gosh, Hyunggg..."<br/>Johnny entered him from behind, biting his lip. He rested his forehead on Renjun's shoulder. "Shit. You're tight." He grabbed Renjun's hips, lifting him up slightly before slamming him back down. Renjun let out a strangled cry and Johnny smirked, giving the boy's thigh a gentle squeeze before returning to a bruising grip on the boy, thrusting up into him harshly.<br/>Tiny Renjun was manhandled like a ragdoll and he loved it.</p><p>"Ah. Hyungie, harder, please." He requested, his eyes fluttering shut. Johnny complied, his blunt nails spreading Renjun's pale asscheeks apart as he went deeper.<br/>"Hyung...ch-ch-choke me n-ow, I'm ready." Renjun gasped, stuttering with each hard thrust.</p><p>Johnny moaned in response, pupils blown wide with arousal. He took one of his hands off Renjun's waist and loosely wrapped it around his neck. Not squeezing, at least, not yet.<br/>"Ride me, sweetheart." Johnny whispered, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head as Renjun complied. He started with a few gentle squeezes before pressing his thumb directly over Renjun's jugular. The smaller cried out and his hips stuttered for a moment before he regained his composure, continuing to bounce up and down on the elder's cock.<br/>Johnny pressed harder, groaning softly as Renjun's face slowly became red. Fuck, he looked sexy.</p><p>Johnny waited until Renjun's thrusts got weaker before letting him go, leaving the boy spluttering and gasping for air. Renjun braced his hands on Johnny's chest, using it as leverage to pull himself up and drop back down. Johnny started to squeeze his neck again, a grin on his face at Renjun's fucked-out look. "Even if you pass out I'm still gonna fuck you." He sneered, squeezing again. Renjun whined at the words, clenching tightly around Johnny's cock.</p><p>"Oh? You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Renjun nodded, his face slowly getting red again. "Yeah, I thought so." Johnny continued breathlessly. "You love to be Hyung's personal sex doll, don't you?" He was nearing his edge, and by the looks of it, so was Renjun. "Y-yes, Hyunggg..." His sentence trailed off into a groan as Johnny cut off his air once again.</p><p>Johnny could tell the boy was on edge. He waited for a few moments and then let go of his neck. Renjun sobbed, falling against Johnny's chest as all the blood rushed back to his head and his cum came out in little spurts all over Johnny's shirt. Johnny thrust up into him one last time, spilling inside the boy with a groan. "Fuck."</p><p>Both boys were breathing hard. Johnny wrapped his arms around Renjun, letting the boy snuggle into his arms. "Good?"</p><p>"Yeah." Renjun said happily, his voice hoarse and rough from Johnny's actions.</p><p>"Your bruises are gonna look so pretty. I can't wait." Johnny remarked, making Renjun flush.</p><p>"I always knew you were into that, Hyung."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>